Flip-flop blocks per se are well known in the art. Furthermore, question-and-answer games with slide-in question cards are also old, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,451, issued Dec. 25, 1973 to William White and 4,250,633, issued Feb. 17, 1981 to Donald Thompson.
In White, a housing is provided into which may be engaged cards 20 at one end. The opposite faces of the housing have windows 44A and 44B through which are visible a question and the corresponding answer respectively.
In Thompson, there is further provided a mechanism to rotate the card at 180.degree..
It would be desirable to provide means that allows decreasing levels of mental efforts to recall answer to the question, with, of course, appropriate progressive decreases in whatever reward is associated with a correct answer given by the player himself before the statement of answer on the answer card can be read.
The present invention is directed to the meeting of this purpose and proposes a new tool to obtain this goal.